As discussed in applicant's above-referenced application, the advent of three-dimensional imaging in the mass visual media has dictated the need for a three-dimensional drawing tool. Applicant has discovered that his pioneer drawing tool concept has broad application to a drawing exercise wherein material is added to a ground, subtracted from a ground, or both added and subtracted.
In addition, the concept can be adapted to create permanent pairs of two-dimensional designs (stereograms) that are originally viewed as three-dimensional images during their creation and retain such capability for subsequent use. Applicant has further added various impovements and/or optional features to his drawing tool, fully discussed in detail hereinafter.